The Surname
by shikashadow
Summary: My last name is-" We've always wanted to know, and the truth is here. *OneShot*


_I've always wanted to know what TenTen's last name was so I wrote this story!_

The Surname

Naruto was walking down Konoha, where he saw TenTen. "Hi TenTen!" he shouted. Naruto went by her, "You know, I've always wanted to ask you something!"

"What is it?" TenTen asked.

"What's your last name?" He asked. TenTen fled from him. "That was strange!"

* * *

TenTen was quietly eating dinner while Sai suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked.

TenTen ran away, "That was strange!"

* * *

TenTen was at Ichiraku Ramen when Shikamaru was randomly sitting next to her.

"How troublesome that you don't have a last name," he said

TenTen ran away again. "Okay, why is everyone asking me my last name!" she said to herself.

"Maybe because every person in Konoha wants to know!" someone said.

"Who is that?" TenTen yelled out.

Neji came out, "No one knows what your last name is! Everyone's trying to figure out, but no one knows how!"

TenTen rushed to Neji and said, "help me Neji, get these people to stop annoying me!"

"Sorry," Neji responded, "I've got a mission with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, you'll have to help yourself, and Lady Tsunade would like to see you." Neji walked away.

"Great!" TenTen thought.

* * *

TenTen entered Tsunade's office where she saw Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru. "Don't tell me you want to know my last name!" she yelled.

"That's not what you're here for," she answered, "since your team has missions to do, you'll be on a mission with team 7. You'll be replacing Sakura, and Shikamaru is replacing Kakashi. Your mission is simple, TonTon and Shizune went to gets some herbs for me yesterday morning, but they haven't come back since. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" Shikamaru said.

"What are we waiting for, let's get started!" Naruto bellowed with a jump.

"The herb farm is West right before the border to the land of the rivers you can look for clues there," Tsunade said.

The group of 4 left.

* * *

As the group was running toward the land of the Rivers TenTen asked something, "How come all of you asked me what my last name is? It's so embarrassing, even more than Guy and Lee!"

No one answered.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME I WANT AN ANSWER!" TenTen roared at the group.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's because of the meeting yesterday!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Finally an answer so can w- A MEETING?" TenTen roared again.

"That's correct," Sai started to explain, "While you and Neji were out training yesterday, Ino called a meeting. All of us, Team 8, Sakura, and Choji were there. Ino soon discussed wanting to know your last name, or else."

"Everyone knows Ino's or else is a little freaky!" Shikamaru interrupted.

TenTen's mouth dropped, " INO! ARE YOUR SERIOUS!"

"Stop yelling!" Naruto interrupted.

"Well Sorry!" TenTen answered with a little attitude.

* * *

"I'm worried about them because TenTen was too suspicious. That's why I'm sending out on a mission." Tsunade told a group.

Ino was there, "Yes ma'am!" Ino went out to find the others.

* * *

"It's been three years since you guys have met me and suddenly now you start to want to know what my last name is! This is 100 more times embarrassing that Guy and Lee," TenTen complained.

Shikamaru grunted, "Ino's the one that popped it up!"

"Shikamaru?" someone said, it was Ino, "Why are you guys talking to me!"

TenTen went up to her, "You suddenly want to know what my last name is, huh?"

"I want to know what your last name is because no one in Konoha knows, that's why me and Shikamaru are going to find out!" Ino replied.

Sai interrupted their fight, "Are we getting back to our mission?"

"Sai's right Ino! Let's go!" TenTen said.

The group headed out to the Land of Rivers.

* * *

As the group of 5 stopped at a pit stopped to rest Ino went up to TenTen and said, "Okay, if you tell me your last name I'll give you free flowers for a month."

"I don't even go to your shop!" TenTen answered, "No!"

"Well, maybe if you go you can give your flowers to your boyfriend neji!" Ino responded.

TenTen's jaw dropped bigtime, "Neji's not my boyfriend."

Ino laughed, "Every time I see you you're with Neji!"

TenTen got angry.

Sai and Naruto looked back, Naruto yelled out, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep for this mission!" Naruto and Sai went to Ino and TenTen.

"TenTen," Sai said.

"Eh?" she responded.

"WWND?" Sai asked calmly.

Ino was confused, "Wood Water Naruto Danzo?"

"No," Sai took a breath, "What would Neji do?"

"Are you serious!" TenTen yelled out, "I don't like Neji, and he wouldn't want to know what my last name is!"

Ino, Naruto, and Sai quickly stood up and said "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PL-"

"Fine!" TenTen roared at them.

"YEA!" Ino, Naruto, and Sai jumped with delight!

Shikamaru woke up, "How troublesome." Shikamaru fell back asleep.

TenTen had a confident face, "I'll tell you after the mission!"

"AW," Ino, Naruto, and Sai frowned and looked down at their shoes.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, TenTen, and Sai went back with Shizune and TonTon after their mission. They went to Tsunade's office and when they exited Ino quickly told the four of them, "Meeting, 4:00 sharp, Shika's place!" Ino ran away to tell other people.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

* * *

Ino went inside Shikamaru's house, there Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, and TenTen. She looked back and Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were there. "Over here!" Ino yelled at them. Ino noticed that Neji and TenTen were sitting next to them. Ino saw Kakashi come inside. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just passing by!" Kakashi said. Kakashi sat down.

"Weird," Ino thought. Ino stood up, "I'm starting the meeting now, Lee and Guy are late! Well, today's the day we find out TenTen's last name!" Everyone started cheering.

TenTen went up and soon said, "My last name is-"

**THE END**


End file.
